This application requests a new Institutional National Research Service Award (T32) for the Division of Rheumatology and Immunology at Vanderbilt University. Biomedical research at Vanderbilt led by the Department of Medicine has undergone unprecedented growth in the recent decade. This expansion was accompanied by rebuilding and growth in the Rheumatology Division. Investigators in the Division of Rheumatology have generated highly successful clinical and basic science research programs and these accompany a robust and diverse clinical practice. In this environment, and as a consequence of recent advances translating molecular mechanisms into therapy, trainees seeking careers in rheumatology research have increased at all levels. Thus, a new training program will provide an unmet need for research training in rheumatic diseases for an outstanding pool of pre and postdoctoral trainees. No other discipline in medicine encompasses as many different organ systems or has the diversity of pathophysiology as do rheumatic diseases. Accordingly, a plan is proposed for Interdisciplinary Training in Rheumatic Diseases that will provide the next generation of investigators with the tools necessary to make critical discoveries and advance our understanding and treatment of these complex disorders. Our faculty is committed to this goal and our successes in producing outstanding PhD investigators and physician-scientists without formalized support confirm this commitment. The program will maintain an interactive environment of discovery that bridges both clinical and basic research for pre and postdoctoral trainees in four critical arenas: Innate and Adaptive Immunity; Vascular Biology and Inflammation; Translational and Health Services Research; and Musculoskeletal Biology. The Preceptors in the program are highly interactive and maintain extensive collaborative efforts between and among the research groups. This interdisciplinary approach will provide trainees with a broad perspective and expose them to opportunities for clinical translation of problems that cannot be solved by a single laboratory. Individual development plans, formal course work and degree granting pathways for MSCI and MPH will be accessed through a core curriculum. The program is organized to meet the career goals of individuals who want to apply advanced technologies, such as genomics or proteomics, to rheumatic diseases as well as to support the careers of individuals who want to translate these advances to improve health care. Mechanisms are in place to ensure the balance and diversity of trainee selection and long term career development. Outstanding internal and external Advisory committee's will ensure these goals are met.